


Learning Points

by ununoriginal



Series: Musekinin [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things to know at Musekinin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Points

_1\. We do whatever the big boss says._  
  
“As you should know from your employee handbook...”  Hina trails off as he sees the slightly blank look on the new employee's face.  “Yasuda-kun, you mean you haven't read it yet?”  
  
Shota flushes a little anxiously.  “I'm sorry, Murakami-san.  I was going to, but Yokoyama-shachou kept wanting me to refill his tea and then he wanted me to help look for his pen that he thought he had dropped somewhere in his office--”  
  
“More like he wanted to look at your butt,” Hina murmurs disgruntledly.  “Oh, it's nothing,” he gives a dismissive wave at Shota's confused expression.  “Well, I guess I'll just have to explain it then.”  
  
He brings Shota over to a chart hanging on the wall, covered with little boxes interlinked to each other with thin black lines, all leading back to a huge logo that says **'Johnny & Associates'** at the top of the poster.  “This is our organisational chart.”  Hina points at a box somewhere in the middle.  “This is Musekinin here.  Though Yokoyama-kun is technically the boss here, he still has to report to our big boss at the main office, Johnny Kitagawa-san.  As you can see, we're part of one of the largest _zaibatsus_ in Japan, although its history is not as long as some of the others.”  
  
Shota nods and takes out a little notebook to jot all this down.  
  
“Like all _zaibatsu_ owners, Kitagawa-san likes to be involved in a little of everything, so the various companies he's set up under Johnny's target different areas of industry, although the directive can change depending on his interests at the time.  For example, currently we're supposed to be focused on environmental issues and research.”   
  
Hina tips his head in Nishikido's direction.  “Ryo-chan and I just came back from our latest project in Itoigawa.  There was this onsen up in the mountains which produces minerals that's supposedly very beneficial for relieving aches and pains.”  
  
“Wow, we get to do field work?” Shota asks excitedly.  
  
“Yes, we all do.  It's in the contract – even Yokoyama-kun had to go with Ohkura-kun a couple months ago to Ishigaki to deal with a shark problem,” Hina remarks with a chuckle.  “Not Ohkura-kun's cup of tea though, Yokoyama-kun said he was screaming like a baby.”  
  
Shota looks at the unflappable-looking young man still munching away on his potato crisps and finds it a bit difficult to imagine him screaming his head off.  Oh well, it's only his first day, he reckons he'll have plenty of time to discover the different facets of his new colleagues.

*  
  
 _2\. We have a schedule for broom-cupboard use._  
  
“What's that?” Shota asks Maruyama, pointing to a colour-coded piece of paper that is stuck on a door in the corner of the office.  
  
“Oh, that's our schedule for broom-cupboard use.”  
  
“Broom-cupboard use?”  
  
“Yes, it was getting to the point that someone was in there every time someone else needed to use it, so Murakami-kun finally put his foot down and came up with a schedule.”  Maru flashes Shota a pleased grin.  “It's working quite well so far.”  
  
Shota contemplates the large swatches of green and yellow that colour half of the time-table and thinks that there's still a lot about corporate culture he has yet to understand.

*  
 __  
3\. We must never, unless the world is ending, interrupt Ryo between the hours of 2 and 4 pm.  
  
“Um, excuse me, Nishi--”  Shota breaks off when a wasabi cracker suddenly bounces off his forehead.  Next to him, Nishikido continues with his typing, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
Shota hears the 'psst' and turns to see Ohkura at the desk diagonally across from his, another wasabi cracker in his hand.  He's going to ask Ohkura why on earth he's chucking junk food in the office, but before he can open his mouth, Ohkura is already gesturing him over.  
  
Curious, Shota gets up and rounds the desks to sit down next to Ohkura.   
  
Ohkura leans in towards Shota conspiratorially.  “Ryo-chan's very busy right now, _very_ busy.  This is off-limits time.”  
  
“Oh, I didn't realise that.  Thank you for stopping me, Ohkura-kun,” Shota exclaims, horrified that he almost committed a faux pas.  “What is he doing that's so important?”  
  
“He's liaising with our Tokyo affiliate company.  Ryo-chan works very closely with their legal consultant,” Ohkura explains vaguely.  “They always use this time to, erm, bring each other up to speed.”  
  
Shota nods and takes out his notebook again.  “I see, ' _Nishikido-kun.  Discusses.  Important.  Business. From 2 to 4 pm'_ ,” he says as he scribbles it down, missing out Ohkura's mumbled, “Yep, importantcybersexbusiness.”  
  
“What were you going to ask Ryo-chan anyway?” Ohkura asks.  
  
“Oh, well, Maruyama-kun mentioned to me that there's a schedule for broom-cupboard use, but I still don't understand what it's for and how to use it,” Shota admits a little sheepishly.   
  
“Is that so?”  Ohkura pops a final cracker into his mouth and dusts off his hands.  He grasps Shota around the wrist and pulls the shorter man to his feet, an eager gleam in his eyes.  “Let me show you then.”

*  
  
 _4\. We never NEVER mention the janitor in front of Maru._  
  
“Are you looking for something, Yasuda-kun?” Maru asks helpfully when he sees Shota walking around the office for the third time, looking more and more lost with each turn.  
  
“Yes, I'm looking for Janit--”  But Shota doesn't get to finish his sentence as a hand clamps over his mouth and he gets dragged around into their small pantry by an agitated-looking Nishikido Ryo.  
  
They stare at each other, Nishikido's hand still covering Shota's lips and Shota's wide, shocked eyes locked with Nishikido's semi-relieved gaze.  Then suddenly Shota is shoved away and Nishikido has gravitated to the opposite end of the tiny space, a dark blush staining his tanned cheeks.  
  
He's looking at everything but Shota when he mumbles, “What did you think you were doing?”  
  
“I... I was looking for Janitor-san,” Shota manages to say as his heartbeat starts to calm down from the sudden 'abduction'.  “Ohkura-kun was showing me how to use to the broom-cupboard earlier and I'm afraid we may have made a bit of a mess, so I thought maybe I should apologise to Janitor-san for causing him extra work.”  
  
Nishikido is shaking his head with all his might.  “Nononononono, you never NEVER talk about Janitor-san in front of Maru.”  
  
“But... isn't Maruyama-kun supposed to oversee him?  And how can we tell Janitor-san things if we can never find him?” Shota frowns, perplexed.  
  
Nishikido adjusts the headset that has gone a little askew with all his vigorous head-shaking, fluffing the wavy fringe a bit.  He heads out of the pantry, pausing at the doorway.  “Don't worry about that, he'll know.  He always knows.”   
  
Shota pouts slightly, not entirely willing to accept this haphazard explanation.  
  
Nishikido's gaze flickers momentarily to Shota's lips, and he starts to look more and more flustered.  “Just-just remember, don't ever mention Janitor-san to Maru.  Otherwise...”  Nishikido seems to shudder slightly at the thought.  
  
“Otherwise what?”  Shota takes a step forward, wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
  
But Nishikido has also taken a corresponding step backward and spun on his heel, fleeing back to his desk.


End file.
